To Find the Book
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: "We'll just say that finding it wasn't the problem and leave it at that." Part of the 24 in 24 Authors' Challenge.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: "We'll just say that finding it wasn't the problem and leave it at that." Part of the 24 in 24 Authors' Challenge.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and can be read as a standalone. It also ties in with Dreaminsapphire's _In Times of Doubt_, which is set a year after_ Revealed_, with a small portion of dialogue being lifted directly from Chapter Four (I don't own that part).

**To Find the Book**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Katerina Alambiel, are you paying attention?"

I glanced up to meet Stonebrook's stern gaze as I finished helping him organize the notes he had been putting together for Lucy's opening speech for the council (because contrary to what Oreius claims, I _do_ have organizational skills). "Yes, Stonebrook. You want me to diplomatically avoid saying anything at all to the majority of the delegates and avoid contact when I can manage it. I'm to stay in the background as much as possible because a lady-in-waiting is not expected to have any opinions, relevant or otherwise, on such matters as the negotiations. My job is solely to provide Lucy with moral support and make sure no idiots gets close enough to hurt her...but _only_ if they somehow make it past _all_ the other guards because _I_ am the line of last defense _not_ the first responder." I paused and pretended to count on my fingers before looking back up, "I think I actually remembered it all this time."

Stonebrook heaved a long-suffering sigh after I flashed him a mischievous grin, "I should have made Oreius take you North with the High King, less chance of a diplomatic incident occurring that way." He didn't mean it...I think.

I gave him a slightly wider smile, "Oh come on, Stonebrook, hunting down Giants in the rain would just end with me getting stepped on by a Giant. Besides, I have already promised Susan, Oreius, Peter, Edmund, Tuulea, you, _and_ Lucy that I will try to be on my best behavior." Try being the operative word...I also smacked Edmund upside the head when he commented that best behavior meant I should act like anyone but myself. I don't know what they think I'm going to do...it's not like I actually _want_ to be anywhere near a bunch of prissy diplomats.

Stonebrook, however, did not look convinced before he shooed me out of the room, "Go find the Valiant Queen and make sure she is not being completely overwhelmed."

I didn't protest since the real reason I hadn't gone North with Oreius and Peter was because I wanted to stick close to Lucy during the council. The only reason I hadn't been sticking close that morn was because Stonebrook decided I needed a refresher lecture on everything I was not allowed to do or say for the duration of the peace summit (and believe me there was a lot I was not allowed to do or say). I dodged around a number of servants on my way to find Lucy...the entire Cair was covered in creatures rushing about trying to finish the final touches on the preparations for the delegates' arrival. Bad enough when we had only one country's ambassadors visit us, but this...this was much worse and highly stressful (on everyone but me), which was why I was only slightly surprised when I found Lucy peering under the settees in her parlor. "Lucy?"

Lucy jerked upright and pinned me with a rather panicked look, "Kat! Oh, Kat, have you seen the book?"

Uh-oh. If that monstrosity of a book Susan had made was missing, no wonder Lucy looked so worried. "Not since we went over the chapter for the Lone Islanders last night."

Lucy looked every bit the newly turned thirteen-year-old girl she was as she dropped onto the settee, "I've looked for it everywhere, Kat, and I just can't find it. What am I going to do? Everyone's depending on me, but I can't do this without the help of Susan's map."

I tilted my head slightly. Poor girl had the entire weight of Cair Paravel dropped on her still-small shoulders in the absence of Susan and Peter and now Edmund as well... It was a miracle she only showed how overwhelming it was in the safety of her private quarters (or mine since she had burst into my rooms several times as the days started ticking closer to today...I expected her to burst into my rooms more than once during the duration of the council too for various reasons). I sat next to her then gave her a quick hug, "You are doing just fine, Lucy. Besides, you and I are more than capable of handling a bunch of stuffed shirts until Edmund gets back." She giggled a little and I kissed the top of her head (I had a feeling she needed the reminder that she wasn't alone) before I stood and pulled her up with me then gave her a little nudge toward the door, "Now, you go command the masses in the great hall."

She nodded then paused, "But, Kat, the book-"

I held up a hand, "Don't you be worrying, Lucy, I shall find it." Lucy looked up at me with utter relief then threw her arms around me in a tight hug before she ran out the door. Right, now if I were that monstrosity of a book Susan created to keep the "needs" of the whiny masses of prissy diplomats straight, where would I hide? A lit fireplace...good thing I'm not that book. Of course, books don't have legs, sooo someone carried it off...and I had a feeling I knew who committed the act.

It took longer than usual but I finally made my way to one of the few halls that was completely quiet and void of the crowd rushing about everywhere else in the palace...a faint crash sounded...okay maybe not completely quiet. I shook my head then followed the noise as another crash sounded...I hope that monstrosity of a book was still in one piece because Aslan preserve me if I have to go through and put it back together (I also hope I didn't just summon Murphy...we really couldn't afford to have any Moments of Murphy today). The sounds ceased the moment I opened the door...oh yes, as if I'm going to believe the sudden display of innocence. I shut the door firmly behind me (no escapes allowed today...especially since I would be blamed), then propped my hands on my hips, "Atuki Raccoon, what have you and your siblings been up to this morn?"

"Ala! You're back. Duht! Are you going to play with us?"

"Atuki! Don't say Duht! They'll hear you."

I raised an eyebrow at Suki's scolding as I looked up to see all five Raccoon kits perched on the bookshelves...well, Atuki was hanging on a candelabra (why the Raccoons were put in a room with candelabras I do not know). A soft little squeak sounded just then and I looked down in time to see four small, fuzzy Leopard cubs come tumbling out from under a large chair, "Ala!" I blame Atuki for Sherket's cubs calling me that...never did figure out why he took to calling me "Ala" instead of "Kat" other than it's Atuki and he's...different (adorable but no one actually knows why he does things the way he does).

I smiled in spite of my effort to act stern as the Leopard cubs tumbled to a halt in front of me and wiggled their entire bodies in excitement. I had to look away otherwise I was going to be completely distracted. Must not play with the little cuties, I'm on a mission...well, that was convincing. Struggling to ignore the four little bodies rolling onto my feet and playing in my skirts, I looked from Atuki to Suki (since they were usually the ones who worked together to cause the most mischief and mayhem), "Were you in Queen Lucy's rooms this morn?"

Atuki nearly fell off the candelabra completely at my question (his guilt is very obvious at times) while Suki ducked behind Rikki. The Leopard cubs tried to growl as they romped about underfoot...the actual result was far closer to a purr and so adorable I wanted to play with them right then and there. However, it only took the memory of how desperate Lucy had been to find Susan's map to remind me why I was supposed to be ignoring the four fur balls of cuteness in favor of seeking out that monstrosity of a book. Carefully stepping over Sherket's cubs (they followed me anyway), I walked over to where Atuki was still dangling from the candelabra and held my hands out. Unable to resist the open invitation, the mischievous young Raccoon quickly settled himself in my arms. I set him down on the back of the chair and raised an eyebrow, "Atuki Raccoon, did you and Suki go into Queen Lucy's rooms this morn? And, don't you dare fib."

He crouched, "Yes, Ala."

"What did you take from Queen Lucy's rooms?" They were just over a year old and still hadn't learned to completely resist the temptation to carry off whatever catches their fancy. Of course, they usually returned the missing items after a week or so...or as soon as their mother caught them. This trait makes adult Raccoons valuable intelligence gatherers (most of the Raccoons in the army were in the spy network under Sir Rupert's supervision), but when they were juveniles, it made them pests and occasional menaces.

Atuki gave a tiny shrug, "Just some s'inies, Ala."

Suki suddenly piped up from where she was still hiding behind Rikki, "And the funny-looking book!"

Finally. Atuki muttered "Duht" under his breath, but I didn't scold him in favor of focusing on my immediate concern, "Show me everything you took." Atuki grumbled under his breath again...well, until Tiko threw a small ball of yarn at him then hissed for him to mind his manners (I was fairly certain that the ball of yarn had been left for the Leopard cubs). Once Atuki and the far more contrite Suki laid out the s'inies they had carried off, I was a little surprised to see they had a far smaller collection than usual: a bracelet, a ruby ring, Lucy's personal seal, and a pair of earrings. But... "Where is the book?"

Atuki and Suki exchanged looks (never a good sign with those two in particular) before they blinked up at me and hummed, "Bert."

I froze. Oh no, oh no, please don't be- A sharp sting bloomed from my right shin and I yelped in surprise. "Get yourself away from those young ones."

I spun to the right, barely avoiding stepping on Sherket's cubs as they darted under my feet to hide underneath the chair again. "Bertram!"

That menace of a Platypus tried to hit me again with his cane, conveniently ignoring my shout (he may be half-deaf...okay more like two-thirds deaf now...but still he knew exactly who I was). "Said away with yourself. Or is yourself attempting to discover a new dish?"

Again with the cannibalism accusation... I rolled my eyes before I trapped his cane as he tried to hit me yet again and knelt down to be on his level, "Quit that. Bertram, I'm looking for a book-"

He grunted, "Books be found in the library. Something even yourself should be knowing."

I shook my head and raised my voice slightly, "No, Bertram, I'm looking for the book Atuki and Suki brought in here. Do you have it?"

Bertram narrowed his gaze at me, "Why is yourself attempting to book Raccoons?"

Oh bother this entire mess, I don't really have time for this, I truly don't. I rose to my feet and tried again, "Do you have a book, Bertram?"

The question had no sooner left my lips than Keket, Sesheta, Davu, and Khufu all suddenly sank their claws in my skirts and yanked, causing me to stumble since the little rascals caught me off guard. Bertram whacked me in the shin again with his cane. Then, Atuki and Suki both jumped on me...Suki landing on my back and Atuki landing on my head. This would have been hilarious if it had happened to someone _other_ than me.

My temper flared just a little, mainly at Bertram and the fact that I did not have the time to coax everyone into behaving themselves. "That is enough!" Everyone froze, even the three Raccoons who had been bouncing on the shelf and cheering the chaos. I ignored the Raccoons and Leopard cubs in favor of focusing on Bertram, "Atuki and Suki took a large monstrosity of a book from Queen Lucy's rooms. She has need of it posthaste. So, for the love of Aslan, Bertram, tell me: where is the book?"

Bertram paused to consider me, "Posthaste for the Valiant Queen says yourself?" Oh sure, he hears _that_. I gritted my teeth and nodded. He jabbed his cane at a low table in the far corner of the room, "Fetched it from the kits and cubs before they could do too much damage."

I was not happy to hear the phrase 'too much damage' at all. However, instead of immediately running to see what had happened and to figure out how long it would take to mend it, I carefully set Atuki and Suki back on the chair, and then I unhooked the cubs' claws from my skirts. Keket, the eldest, tilted her little head, "Ala play?"

I shook my head, "Not right now, little ones." Then, because I couldn't resist, I tickled each cub under the chin before I finally went to see the book. I sighed when I noticed the small bite marks on the bottom corner of the back cover. I prayed the cubs hadn't eaten any of the pages as I started to carefully flip through the book, looking for further damage. The good news was I actually didn't need to put any pages back (well, except for tucking the foldout sketch of the proper banquet seating arrangement for everyone and the foldout chart for the council's schedule with notations for required breaks and the corresponding page numbers for what each delegation required during those breaks...Susan is _very_ detail-oriented). The bad news was every other chapter had pages with little bite marks now perforating the edges and corners.

Bertram tapped his cane against the floor when he saw I had closed the book back, "Yourself should be leaving if the Valiant Queen be needing the book posthaste."

I wasn't about to argue with him (and the others doubted my ability to be diplomatic), so I just nodded and headed for the door only to stop when Atuki called out, "Aren't you going to play with us?"

I paused just in front of the door and looked over my shoulder, "Not right now, Atuki. However, I promise that I will come back and play with you all later, and I'll bring Queen Lucy with me."

The Raccoons nodded, and then Atuki squawked as Khufu tackled him. I suppressed the urge to laugh since the other Leopard cubs seemed to take their brother's actions as the signal to tackle their own Raccoons. I slipped out the door as Bertram waddled over to separate them. Well, that wasn't as bad as it could have been (you know, not counting the fact that I was limping slightly).

I finally reached the great hall only to stop when I noticed the knot of six women gathered in a circle all calling out for Queen Lucy. I could barely see Lucy standing the middle. I cradled the monstrosity of a book and, raising my voice, reminded everyone that running around like headless chickens was unnecessary. Okay, maybe not quite in those words (Stonebrook would have been proud). "Excuse me, pardon me; listen up!" They all immediately stilled and looked at me expectantly (I loved being the one who shouted instead of being shouted at for once). I continued at a slightly lower volume, though I still made sure my voice carried. "The Queen will take each of your questions one at a time in an orderly fashion." I paused a brief moment before adding, "I know we only have a few hours but you need to focus." Those words were meant to help Lucy just as much as reassuring the others that it wasn't quite the end of the world and we still had some time before the delegates were scheduled to descend on our home.

I waited quietly as Lucy dealt with the questions. Now that questions weren't being slung at her so fast she couldn't tell where one ended and another began, she handled them all quite well. The questions finally answered and everyone back to work, I couldn't help noticing that Lucy looked a little lost in thought as I walked up to her. I was ninety-nine point nine percent positive she was thinking about one of her siblings, probably Susan given the context of our surroundings. I handed her the monstrosity of book that was Susan's map and the stark relief in her voice told me exactly how much she was floundering today as she asked, "Where did you find it?"

I chose to reserve the tale of what I went through to get that book back for another time (like when she really needed cheering up). So, I gave her a quick smile instead, "We'll just say that finding it wasn't the problem and leave it at that."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, this is what I imagined was going on behind the scenes when Lucy asks Kat where she found the book in Chapter Four of Dreaminsapphire's _In Times of Doubt_ and Kat wiggles out of answering...Raccoons, Leopards, and Bertram the half-deaf Platypus. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
